Touch me
by Gilrasir
Summary: Lo que tiene que hacer Ginny para conquistar a un hombre [HPxGW]


Harry se hallaba estudiando en la Sala Común algo acerca de la influencia de los recuerdos en los encantamientos, una materia que hallaba muy complicada y que exigía mucha concentración. Le gritaba a cualquiera que osara dirigirle un simple "hola" e incluso Hermione lo encontraba raro, ya que normalmente era ella quien se molestaba cuando la desconcentraban. Bueno, ahora entendía cómo debía de sentirse Harry cuando le hablaba en medio de las tareas. Lentamente, los alumnos fueron cayendo presos del sueño (igual que yo) y se fueron a sus camas, todos a excepción de Harry… y de alguien más que bajaba los escalones del dormitorio de las chicas.

Ginny Weasley ya no era aquella chica tímida de antes, no señor: ahora, con sus dieciséis años y una anatomía que ningún chico podía resistir, se creía capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de derretir el pedazo de hielo en el que se había convertido el corazón de Harry, después que Cho Chang le hiciera la vida imposible otra vez (como odio a esa oriental) Ginny vio que Harry estaba con la cabeza a cinco centímetros del libro que estaba leyendo. Quería conquistarlo, quería demostrar que era la chica más irresistible del colegio y qué mejor prueba que Harry Potter, quien había adquirido una frialdad tal que hasta los demás podían sentirla, incluso la fogosa pelirroja. Pero no se amilanó con aquella ártica presencia. Su pelo, rojo encendido, estaba cargado con perfume de jazmín, que sabía que no iba a dejar indiferente a Harry por lo que pasó por su lado, agitando su cabello de tal manera que él pudiera oler aquel perfume. Consiguió el efecto que deseaba: captar su atención aunque no como ella esperaba.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —La voz de Harry fue como si un vendaval helado azotara a la pelirroja, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Ahora podía entender que Harry tuviera la misma fama que ella pero a la inversa: desde que aquella oriental le jugó chueco, ninguna chica había podido seducirlo. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en Ginny.

—Disculpa. Casi me tropiezo con un escalón y pasé cerca de ti, nada más. —Ginny le dirigió una mirada intensa, que nadie podía sostener mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Harry permaneció firme y fue ella quien desvió la vista. Tal vez el pelinegro era demasiado frío y no iba a poder conquistarlo por medios comunes. Tenía que usar todas sus artimañas de seducción, las cuales había aprendido viendo películas para adultos a escondidas de su madre (dichas películas sólo eran para magos mayores de edad) Ginny volvió a subir las escaleras y Harry esperó que no volviera por el resto de la noche. Pasó la página y encontró la información que faltaba para su extenso informe, que ya llevaba unos agotadores cuatro metros de longitud, con letra del tamaño de una araña pequeña. Justo en el momento en que comenzó a escribir, unos pasos se escucharon. Pensando que era Ron (la única persona que lo podía hacer reír) dejó de escribir. Sin embargo, unas botas rojas de taco alto, le hicieron bajar la cabeza, de vuelta a su informe. Siguiendo a las botas, apareció la pelirroja con un vestido rojo muy ceñido a su figura, haciendo visible todos sus atributos, un conjunto que le produciría un infarto a cualquiera.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Ginny con una voz muy ronca, que no se le conocía.

—Te pido que por favor no me molestes si no es por algo importante. —La piel de la pelirroja se estremeció, como si hubiera recibido una ráfaga helada. Al parecer, era él quien estaba consiguiendo el efecto: provocarle tanto frío como para desistir de su objetivo. Harry sabía que innumerables chicas había tratado de seducirlo, sin éxito y Ginny parecía ir por el mismo camino. Iba a permanecer firme; desde que adquirió aquella frialdad, sus notas habían mejorado mucho y Snape al fin comenzaba a respetarlo. Había conseguido muchas cosas al tener un corazón congelado y no iba a permitir que una pelirroja con ínfulas de _femme fatale_ le quitara todo lo que había logrado. Siguió escribiendo su informe, dejando a Ginny entumiéndose de frío. Eso la mantendría ocupada mientras terminaba de escribir. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que eso sucediera. Ginny, no sabiendo qué hacer ante semejante reto, decidió que ya era tiempo de tomar acciones drásticas.

Mientras Harry guardaba sus cosas y se aprestaba para ir a su cama a tomar un largo descanso, sintió un temblor en la mesa. Pronto descubrió que Ginny se había recostado sobre la mesa, boca abajo y comenzó a gatear, arqueando la espalda para resaltar su trasero, incitando a que la tocara. Mas Harry ignoró las señales de humo que le mandaba la pelirroja y cerró su mochila. Se iba a levantar cuando vio que ella estaba en lo mismo. Ahora, se había dado la vuelta y estaba de espaldas, arqueando la espalda pero ahora, resaltando su pecho. Su cabeza salía del perímetro de la mesa, y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, como diciendo que era agradable tocarla. Harry encontró la situación muy similar a cuando le servían un asado de cerdo a la mesa pero, en lugar de un cochino, estaba una pelirroja que casi nadie podía resistir. Estaba servida en bandeja, no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia. Además, la frialdad que sentía tenía un reverso de la moneda: su sistema límbico (emociones e impulso sexual) se estaba resintiendo mucho: muy similar a la situación de una represa que acumula mucho agua, tanta que el dique se rompe y se desata una catástrofe. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba pasar el agua y no la tratara de contener? Era tanto lo que se había resistido que su deseo sexual estaba creciendo hasta extremos insospechados y no sabía si su cerebro pudiera mantener aquella tranca mental por más tiempo. Quería recoger su mochila y descansar pero, aquel escultural cuerpo que se contoneaba sobre la mesa no lo dejaban en paz. Sentía que una bomba de tiempo había sido activada en su cerebro y no había forma de detenerla. El frío corazón había congelado los engranajes que le permitían salir de esas situaciones y el reloj seguía su curso, constante e imparable. Lo único que restaba era seguir conteniendo la pasión hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ginny, creyendo que no estaba surtiendo efecto aquel sensual número, se bajó de la mesa y la apartó del medio, dejando a Harry sentado y con la mirada perdida. Después, Ginny comenzó a bailar, a veces subiéndose un poco el vestido para enseñar algo más de sus piernas. Harry seguía observando, luchando contra su instinto animal, tratando de resistir devorar aquel cuerpo que llevaba incontables conquistas en él. Ella se le acercó y casi lo rozó, poniéndose de espaldas a él y, ahora si, se sentó encima de él y se levantó más el vestido. Harry no sabía qué hacer: era excitante sentir que alguien está haciendo todo lo posible para seducirlo y llevarlo a la cama, al mismo tiempo que el deseo estaba germinando en su interior, atravesando una gruesa capa de de nieve. Ella, pensando que todavía no se había derretido su corazón, se quitó el vestido por completo, para ver que toda la ropa que usaba Ginny era roja. Harry, impresionado y anonadado por ser la primera vez que es testigo de un desnudo (o _strip tease_) sintió que el reloj está en los últimos segundos de cuenta atrás.

—Vamos Harry Tócame, sé que no puedes resistirte. —Ginny le hizo un gesto invitador con la mano—. ¿Quieres más? Bueno, te daré más—. Ginny se llevó las manos a la espalda y, segundos después, con un hábil movimiento se sacó el sostén, cayendo al suelo. ¿De dónde había aprendido tantos trucos? No es lo que cualquier chica haría. De hecho, todas las que la habían precedido, ni siquiera se le habían acercado ni rozado: le rezaba citas sensuales y coquetaban mucho con él. Pronto fue obvio que Harry era inmune a aquellos tópicos de seducción. Ginny era una experta y había llegado más lejos que ninguna, hasta el extremo de mostrar sus pechos al aire.

—Harry —le susurró en un timbre de voz que hizo retroceder varios segundos más, acelerando la cuenta atrás de la bomba en su cerebro—, se qué quieres, sé que me quieres tocar, que deseas hacerme tuya. —Ginny se había quitado la última prenda de ropa y se acercó a él, caminando en un fogoso contoneo. Se trepó encima de él y acercó su boca a la suya, sintiendo que las feromonas estaban acelerando la cuenta atrás… fue cuando la tocó en la cintura.

La bomba estalló.

Harry se levantó violentamente, abrazando a la pelirroja y besándola loca y apasionadamente. Sus labios se trasladaban de su boca a su cuello, y de allí a hacerle cosquillas en su oreja. La llevó al sillón y la tumbó sobre éste. Harry se quitó las prendas con desesperación, atolondrado por la droga de la lujuria y loco por sentir la ardiente piel de la pelirroja junto a la suya. Acelerado, recorrió todo su cuerpo como si de un mapa caminero se tratara y, momentos después, un gemido agudo que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con el grito de una _banshee_, reverberó en la Sala Común. Tanto tiempo de haberse contenido, resistido incotables peticiones de sexo, de compromisos negados y coquetas declaraciones, le pasaron la cuenta y ahora, se estaba desahogando con quien había sido la más atrevida de cuantas trataron de engatusarlo. Ginny sólo quería que la tocara pero, obtuvo algo mejor… y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el orgasmo llegara y ambos sintieran que otra bomba había explotado. Jadeando y besándose por todas partes una vez más, Ginny le dirigió un caliente "buenas noches" antes de coger sus ropas, no dejando ninguna evidencia de lo que había pasado e irse a dormir. Harry se vistió, simulando que no había pasado nada y cogió su mochila justo cuando Ron apareció por las escaleras, soñoliento y llevándose las manos a los ojos.

—Escuché gritos atroces —dijo Ron, masajeándose los ojos.

—Sí. Yo también los escuche. Tal vez haya sido una _banshee_.

—¿Recién terminaste tu tarea?

—Con cuatro metros de pergamino, no me extrañaría.

Ron miró a Harry con suspicacia.

—¿No estabas haciendo nada raro?

—¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Mirar la pared como si me fascinara? Por favor, Ron. Estoy muy cansado —eso era verdad pero no por las razones que Ron creía—, y de veras necesito una pestañada.

—Bueno, es que creí que alguien había sido atacado y… bueno… no importa. Vamos a dormir.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ron. Cuando Harry se acostó, miró a Ron, quien ya estaba roncando y le dirigió una pícara sonrisa antes de pensar en lo que sucedería si él se enterara de lo que había pasado recién. Fue cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Seguramente, Ginny presumiría de haber logrado lo imposible con todas las chicas de su edad y Ron se iba a enterar, tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se dijo Harry, sintiendo un atroz nudo en el estómago. —Ron me va a matar.

Y así fue… (broma)


End file.
